Doug Stone
Douglas David Stone (born December 27, 1950 in Toronto, Ontario Canada) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Matt Trakker in MASK and Psycho Mantis in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters (1998) - Additional Voices *MASK (1985-1986) - Bruce Sato, Dusty Hayes, Hondo MacLean, Matt Trakker, Boris Bushkin, Bruno Shepherd, Maximus Mayhem *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Mr. Blabby (ep4), Sand Crab Man (ep3) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices *The Return of Dogtanian (1989) - Porthos *The Wisdom of the Gnomes (1987) - Klaus, Gaston (ep17), Party Guest (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - McHugh *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *The 3 Little Pigs: The Movie (1996) - Additional Voices *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Speed *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery (2018) - Speed *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Speed, Footmen, Sir. Peter *The Swan Princess: Kingdom of Music (2019) - Speed *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today! (2016) - Speed *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover (2017) - Fishermen, Speed *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Speed *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Speed 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Hammerhead Shark, ADR Loop Group *Arthur's Missing Pal (2006) - TV Detective *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Russian Newscaster, ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Dark Green Male Pilot *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Crash, Pepo *Jungle Master 2: Candy Planet (????) - Honeybun *The House of Magic (2014) - Lawrence *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Mr. Byun *The Wild Life (2016) - Aynsley 'TV Specials' *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dark Green Male Pilot Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member A, Principal (ep4), Waiter (ep12) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Buddhist Priest (ep1), Mr. Sugai (ep6), Mr. Todo (ep1), Old Man (ep8), Student (ep4), Yukio *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Aoi's Father, Apartment Manager (ep15) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Ambassador (ep20), Demitas (ep18), George (ep20), Guard A (ep1), Soldiers (ep22) *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep24), Crew Member (ep21), Dr. Ernest Noguchi, Male Operator (ep20), Observation (ep22), Radio (ep15), Tactics Officer (ep14) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Boris Meyer *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Enki/Fo Suigetsu, Fat Cop *Berserk (2017) - Adolf (ep1), Man (ep4) *Blade (2012) - Hayate *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - General Orehill (ep40), Homeron the Original *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Boys Be... (2006) - Furata (ep12), Kouichi Dobashira, Manager (ep11), Mr. Tanizawa (ep8) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Minoura *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Tonto Sharakusai (ep5) *Chobits (2003) - Tetsuya Ohmura (ep3) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Josui Kusakabe, Noble (ep1), Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Chief (ep2), Soldier A (ep2) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Junkyard Worker (ep12), Van, Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Tsutomu Hanaoka, Pilot (ep16), Punk C (ep12), Street Punk C (ep3) *DearS (2005-2006) - Gen (ep6), Manager (ep12), Oihiko's Father *Digimon: Data Squad (2007-2008) - Director Hashima, Soldier (ep23) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Archeology Professor (ep28), Arguing Man (ep28), Gonsuke (ep42), Office Worker (ep43), Old Wishrabbit (ep30) *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Hiroshi Sosoda *Durarara!! (2011) - Shingen Kishitani, Barkeeper (ep7), Shojiro Kitakoma, Teacher (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker (ep1), Shingen Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Shingen Kishitani (ep1) *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999-2000) - Allujah *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Berkeley, Al (ep19), AR Disposal Unit Chief, Hoody *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Stoner, Commander (ep9), Commander (ep19), Greeter (ep31), KLF Pilot E (ep20), Kanto 03 (ep26), Man A (ep23), Surveillance Officer (ep29), Thief (ep22), Vodarac Priest (ep41) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Masahiro Kasugai, Mitsuhiro Bertrand, UN Pilot *Fighting Spirit (2005) - Referee *Figure 17 (2004) - Sho's Father *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Gad Guard (2004-2005) - Curator (ep5), Fergus (ep6), Nacho's Henchman (ep5), Sharks *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Jullian Danglars *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Flange, Kemen, Unit Leader (ep1) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Homeless A (ep22), Matsuoka (ep10), Plainclothesman (ep5), Prime Minister (ep24) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kumoshichi, Bodyguard (ep18), Master (ep14), Yukiwa (ep16) *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Businessman (ep15), Elderly Man (ep16), Man 3 (ep7), Old Customer A (ep14), Yaohachi (ep20), Yaoshichi *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Guard (ep3) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1988) - Castle Servant (ep15), Deserter (ep16), King Franz (ep15) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Dad, Dr. Surusky *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks C (ep2), Customer (ep4), Elle and Earl's Father (ep5), Mayor (ep1), Priest (ep6) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bob Poundmax, Alzac (ep9), Descartes' Man (ep4), Jester, Parker (ep25) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Dayakka, Guame *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Bodoro *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Mario Zeppeli (ep20), Priest (ep26), Researcher (ep14), Roses, Scientist (ep12), Soldier (ep14), Vampire (ep22), Wang Chen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Police Officer A (ep1) *Kamichu! (2006) - God of Kickboard (ep7), Store Owner (ep8) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Hisui (ep26) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Isshin Matoi, Mitsuzo Soroi, Principal Bonda (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Zenzo Saeki *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Raven *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Official (ep9), Old Merchant (ep2), Soldier (ep3) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Assassin (ep1), Dr. Canan *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Galaxy the Great, Prime Minister *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Hanaoka *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - O'Connell *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Nobunaga Oda (ep11), Yasuhide Tohyama *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Navona Mingo *Monster (2009-2010) - Assistant (ep42), Hotel Manager (ep43), Ivan Kurten (ep6), Janitor (ep60), Liason (ep28), Man (ep71), Mr. Buchner (ep3), Mr. Hesse (ep8), Mr. Shaun (ep13), Mustafa, Old Man (ep51), Police (ep7), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Priest (ep3), Priest (ep30), Principal Galbreckt (ep40), Reporter (ep44), Smoker (ep29), Turkish Merchant (ep15), Zoback (ep50) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Chamberlain (ep1), Farmer Soldier A (ep5), Gakai, Gambler (ep10), Herb Merchant (ep7), Horsemaster (ep15), Old House (ep7), Village Guy (ep19), Yono Ro Gai (ep24) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep316), Cat Guard (ep189), Chukaku (ep316), Coliseum Spectator (ep486), Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (eps463-476), Injured Villager (ep158), Kosuke (ep158), Kosuke Maruboshi, Kumadori, Leaf Ninja B (ep77), Leaf Ninja D (ep75), Leaf Village Man (ep161), Man B (ep240), Old Man B (ep75), Root Ninja (ep454), Sand Council Member (ep9), Sand Ninja B (ep411), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Zangei (ep83) *Ninja Robots (1995) - Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016-2019) - Doctor Kuseno, Newscaster (ep2), Subterranean (ep1) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Taroumaru *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Swanzo, Tenrei Official (ep23), Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Mamado Azaf, Worker A (ep20), Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Akio Kawazu, Fuyubachi (ep8), News Anchor (ep4), Newscaster (ep7), Police Officer in the Police Dept. (ep7), Tsukiko's Father (ep12), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Philippe Myers, Maintenance Worker B (ep26) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Announcer (ep12), Judge (ep12), Principal Tendo, Teacher (ep2) *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Bookstore Owner C (ep16), Cafe Owner (ep7), Detective, Editor B (ep10), John Smith (ep7), Shop Owner C (ep3), Staff B (ep8), Uchida (ep4) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004) - Yasaku *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Council Member (ep14), Newscaster (ep13), Promoter, Subordinate C (ep14), Worker (ep12) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Taizou's Father *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Bakery Storekeeper (ep3), Checkpoint Guard (ep3), Old Man (ep3), Roy *Stellvia (2005) - Commissioner (ep22), Representative (ep20), Yani (ep24) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Inspector Raja *Swiss Family Robinson (1989) - Bookstore Owner (ep2), Laughing Man (ep3), Mr. Schneider (ep3), Paul, Robert Edwards, Tom (ep1), Uncle Schwartz (ep2) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Nishida (ep13) *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Doctor, Tokumitsu *Tenchi in Tokyo (1999-2000) - Azaka, Dokuzen Tsuchida (ep1), Yoshiaki Zumino (ep3) *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - En Chikaze (ep22), Tetsu (ep12) *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Escort (ep16), Ishimori (ep13), Man 2 (ep15), Monologue (ep22), Nakahara (ep7), Old Man 3 (ep20), Old Man at Facility, Pimp (ep5), Promoter, Union Man A (ep17), Yoshio Samukawa *The Big O (2001) - Mr. Wise (ep9), Additional Voices *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Prime Minister, Teacher *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hunter (ep19), Inn Owner (ep19), Jericho Demon (ep?), Old Knight (ep1), Soldier (ep2), Town Soldier B (ep2) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Chikan Officer, Kakugo, Masashi Nakajima, Matsuyama (ep4) *Tokkō (2007) - Kaoru Kunikida, Counselor (ep9) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Genta (ep21), Man A (ep18), Police (ep18) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dad (ep14), Mr. Balard (ep6), Sheriff (ep8) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Shintaro Kosaka *Your lie in April (2016) - Junzo Ibata, Surgeon (ep21) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Jukai *Zillion (1990-1991) - Baron Ricks, J.J. 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Fake Fusuke *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Panda! Go Panda! (2000) - Police Officer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member E *Appleseed (2005) - Elder, Operator *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Coroner *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Charles Rosen *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Analyzer *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Stoner *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Torture Victim *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Garbage Collector B *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Lin *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Additional Voices *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Gundress (2002) - Mayor, Spike *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Minoru Sagisaka *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Minoru Sagisaka *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Marandan Ambassador *Metropolis (2002) - Dr. Ponkotsu *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Camp Refugee B, Giren Zabi *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Admiral Gopp, Federation Officer *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Gruce Erras *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Brit *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Additional Voices *Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise (2000) - Broadcast Director, Cop 2, Helicopter Pilot, Noble, Scientist, Soldier, TV Commentator *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Ikki Yoneda *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Thomas J. Manxcat 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2004) - Guard D (ep4) *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Haoka, Rai *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Mr. Crossword (ep1) *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Major *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Jii *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Shuttle Pilot *Fake (2000) - Dee *Fight!! Spirit of the Sword (2000) - Ukyo *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Kumoshichi, Fisherman (ep1) *Gigi and the Fountain of Youth (1987) - Communication to Sunspot 4, Squadron Leader *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Grandfather Bernadotte (ep7), Sir Hugh Islands, Additional Voices *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Dad, TV Announcer (ep3) *KITE Liberator (2008) - Doctor *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Mezzo Forte (2001) - Tagami, Urinal Guy, Various Bodyguards *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Jimba Ral *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Agent (ep2), Mechanic (ep3) *Moldiver (1994) - Professor Amagi *New Getter Robo (2005) - Man in Black *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Businessman A (ep1), Mafia (ep2), Zwei's Father (ep1) *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Gennai *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Professor Daiba (ep1) *Strait Jacket (2008) - Fahgo *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Civilian#2 (ep6), Communications Officer (ep5), Crier (ep6), King Mendez *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997) - Digital Agent (ep2) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005) - Azaka *Ys (2002-2003) - Goban *Ys II (2003) - Goban (ep4) *Yukikaze (2004) - Karl Guneau (ep2) *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - J.J. Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *G-8 and His Battle Aces 1: The Bat Staffel (2013) - Narration *The Octopus: The City Condemned to Hell (2012) - Narration 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Cop B, Movie Actor 2, Sai Fai, Zombies *Freeze Me (2002) - Additional Voices *Skyhigh (2005) - Jojima *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *Weather Woman (2000) - Gondo, Reporter B 'Movies' *Dark Water (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *On My Skin (2018) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Big Bad Beetleborgs (1997) - Dragonborg (ep76) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Skelekron (ep16) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1994) - Eyeguy (ep8), Jellyfish (ep47), Uncle Howard (ep15) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *1983 (2018) - Additional Voices *Cable Girls (2018) - Additional Voices *Marseille (2018) - Pierre Chasseron (eps9-16) *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2017) - Monsignor Theodosiou *The Bonfire of Destiny (2019) - Aguste De Jensin, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlezone (1998) - Additional Voices *Casper: Friends Around the World (2000) - Fatso, Kibosh, Stinkie, Stretch *Casper: Spirit Dimensions (2001) - Additional Voices *Disaster: Day of Crisis (2008) - Mayor's Secretary, Professor Davies *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Drake, Gilbert, Herban, Nyatar, PC (Reserved Guardian), Rolgan *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar Captain *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *ObsCure (2004) - Mr. Walden *ParaWorld (2006) - Taslov *Pryzm Chapter One: The Dark Unicorn (2002) - Karrock, Narrator, Old Unicorn *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Abdull, Arestes, Gort, Ugarte, Wolfie *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Prelate Angiven, Tloaxac *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Cicisso, Jakesey, Schiller *Star Trek: Shattered Universe (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Demon Ninja *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Narrator *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Narrator *The Last Remnant (2008) - God Emperor *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Cook *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Allejandro, Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Civilian, Additional Voices *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Bladestorm: Nightmare (2015) - Duke of Bedford, French Soldier, John Fastolf *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - English Soldier, French Soldier, Male Voice Type 3, Mercenary *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Bang Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Subordinate A, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Watts *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Eternal Poison (2008) - King Valdus *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Instructor, Nie Wilson *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Cid *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mycen *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Aegir, Gilbert *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Enemy Soldier *Grandia III (2006) - Game Referee, Pilot B, Terrarium Elder *Hexyz Force (2010) - Assassin *Kessen II (2001) - Wu Lookout *Kessen III (2005) - Kanbei Kuroda, Katsuie Shibata, Yoshimoto Imagawa *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Mitsuzo Soroi *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Steven *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Dr. Light *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier A *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Psycho Mantis *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Genome Soldiers, Ocean of Gossip - Host, Psycho Mantis *Radiata Stories (2005) - Male Knight, Zane *Rave Master (2005) - Let *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Let *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Avis, Wuhan *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Hotel Manager, Wong Xingzhi *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Antonioni *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Chuukou Shimozuma, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Shoukei *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commander of Station#9, Guild Master *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV (2005) - Setsu *Suikoden V (2006) - Boz Wilde, Chuck, Dangerous Man *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Soldiers *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Mayvin, Narrator *The Space Adventure (1995) - Cobra *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Kristoff, Valmur *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman, Kazuichi Moriyama Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Automotive' *Ford Focus (2016) - Psycho Mantis (YouTube Commercials) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (315) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (257) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2019. Category:American Voice Actors